Star Trek Zurruck in das Gegenwarrt
by cold mirror
Summary: Kik und Co. machen einen Zeitsprung, um Wale zu klauen... Spock: "Wer braucht schon so'n scheiß wie Logik?!"


Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures und Gene Rodenberry ihrs.  
  
Geschrieben, bzw. gesprochen von: Kathrin, Xenia und Jenni, als ihnen langweilig war.  
STAR TREK - Zurruck in das Gegenwarrt  
  
Anfangslied: *eine Frau schreit und krächtzt bis sie tot umfällt*  
  
Kirk: Mr. Chekov, was ist unsere nächste Station?  
  
Chekov: Rraumstation Vierr. Auf Lienks. Geteilt durrch Sex. Also Koorrdinaten Null, Drrei, Funf, Acht-  
  
Kirk: Ja, fliegen sie einfach geradeaus...  
  
Sulo: Blödel Lusse!  
  
Chekov: Ahr, Chinese! Du sein blod! Du kannst niecht mal rrichtig sprehchen! Captain, was solen wirr jetzt machen?  
  
Kirk: Losfliegen.  
  
Sulo: Ou shit.  
  
Chekov: Wahs iest los? Ahr, nix verstehn...  
  
Kirk: Flieg los!  
  
Chekov: Los, dummer Sulo!  
  
Sulo: *fliegt los* Ahhhh!  
  
Kirk: Doch nicht sie! Die Enterprise!!  
  
Chekov: Sulo! Lienks!  
  
Sulo: Ou shit! *knallt gegen Wand*  
  
Chekov: Du wiederrcholst dich.  
  
Kirk: Bitte... hört mir zu...  
  
Chekov: Jar Captain?  
  
Kirk: Sul... ähm... Sul Drei!  
  
Sulo: Sul-o!  
  
Kirk: *senkt entnervt den Kopf*  
  
Chekov: Sul Drrei? Wahs iest dahs?  
  
Kirk: Das ist sowas ähnliches wie Warp. Glaub ich...  
  
Sulo: Walp?  
  
Kirk: Verdammt, jetzt flieg einfach los!!  
  
Chekov: Warrp Drei! Los! Flieg! Dummes Schiff!  
  
Sulo: *verwirt* Walp? Sul?  
  
Kirk: Hooo, dann mach ich das!  
  
Chekov: Nein! Captain!  
  
Kirk: *drückt alle möglichen Knöpfe, bis man plötzlich den Wetterbericht hört*  
  
Chekov: Ahr, scheiß Rradio! *haut auf die Konsole ein*  
  
Sulo: Mein Ladio...  
  
Spock: Captain, das ist unlogisch.  
  
Scotty: *durch Kommunikator* Öhöm, Scoddy on Brüggö...  
  
Kirk: Ja, bitteschön?  
  
Scotty: Cöptn, wür hobn oin Sodiumleck im Warp-Ontrüb.  
  
Kirk: Ou... dann können wir ja garnich weiterfliegen...  
  
Scotty: Nö... ober öch konn's joa röporürn!  
  
Kirk: Und wie klange würde das dauern?  
  
Scotty: 12 Stundn.  
  
Kirk: Hm... ich geb ihnen zwei Minuten! Kirk Ende!  
  
Scotty: Aber-  
  
Zwei Minuten später.  
  
Kirk: Mr. Sulo, fliegen sie los!  
  
Sulo: *fliegt los, macht viele Kurven und beugt sich eigenartig über seine Konsole* Brrrrm, brrrrm, brrrrrm...  
  
Uhura: Captain, ich empfange ein Signal.  
  
Man hört undefinierbare Geräusche, die entweder so klingen wie Walgesang ohne Wasser oder wie explosiver Durchfall...  
  
Uhura: Wir werden gerufen!  
  
Irgendein Admiral: *extrem gelangweilt* ...hiiiilfe. Irgendso'ne Sonde macht Geräääääusche. *Wal quiekt* Schnaaaauze. *Wal hustet* Ahhh... ...hiiiiilfe. Jetzt verdampfen die ganzen Meeeere...  
  
Aus dem Hintergrund: Es ist Jesus!  
  
Uhura: Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen Captain.  
  
Kirk: *nimmt Denker-Pose ein* Tja... was machen wir jetzt...  
  
Pille: *meldet sich*  
  
Kirk: Ja Pille?  
  
Pille: Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll.  
  
Spock: Warum melden sie sich dann?!  
  
Kirk: Mr. Spock, ich glaube wir machen jetzt mal einen Zeitsprung.  
  
Chekov: Und dann gehen sie zu Wale und ich zu Atomkrraftwerrk!  
  
Kirk: Äh... ja...  
  
Sulo: Captain Captain!  
  
Kirk: Ja?  
  
Sulo: *tut sich schwer statt 'R' ein 'L' zu sprechen* Uhula... ... ...  
  
Uhura: Das bin ich! Ahaha!  
  
Sulo: ... ... belichtet...  
  
Uhura: Ja, das kann ich auch selbst sagen!  
  
Sulo: ... ... wil... ... welden... ...  
  
Chekov: Kahnst du niecht rrichtig schnehl Deutsch rreden so wie irrsch?!  
  
Sulo: Halt's Maul!  
  
Kirk: Fliegen sie los! Ich will jetzt endlich einen Zeitsprung machen!  
  
Sie fliegen los und machen einen Zeitsprung, was sie darstellen indem sie mit wedelnden Armen heulend durch Nebel laufen.  
  
Pille: *tanzt um Spock, der einfach nur rumsteht* Wuuuhuhuhu! Wuhuhuhuuu!  
  
Chekov: Wirr sind da.  
  
Kirk: Tarnvorichtung aktivieren! Haben wir überhaupt eine Tarnvorichtung auf der Enterprise...?  
  
Chekov: Wirr sind auf Birrd of Prray!  
  
Kirk: Waren wir nicht eben noch auf der Enterprise?  
  
Chekov: ...  
  
Kirk: Wie sind wir auf den Bird of Pray gekommen??  
  
Chekov: Wirr chaben rubergebeamt, dann chaben wirr alle Klingons tot geschlagen-  
  
Kirk: *freut sich* Ach ja stimmt! *wieder traurig* Und was ist mit der Enterprise?  
  
Chekov: Die ist... ähr...  
  
Sulo: In dem Wolt 'Äh' kommt kein 'L' vol!  
  
Chekov: Chab iech doch auch garrniecht gesagt!  
  
Sulo: Doch, du hast 'Ähl' gasagt!  
  
Chekov: Nein, iech chab 'Ähr' gesagt!  
  
Sulo: *brodelt* BLÖDEL LUSSE!  
  
Chekov: Bloder Chinese!  
  
Kirk: Ja, dann gehn wir jetzt mal raus, ich verkaufe meine Brille, dann krieg ich Hundert Dollar... und dann gehn wir in'n Puff, okay?  
  
Chekov: Nein, ich will zum Atomkrraftwerrk!  
  
Sulo: Was machen wil mit Uhula?  
  
Kirk: Mitnehmen...?  
  
Chekov: In Puff? Ja, die kann ja auf'n Tisch tanzen!  
  
Scotty: Moschin'nraum an Brüggö!  
  
Kirk: Hja?  
  
Scotty: Cöptn, öch gloub Uhura solltö donn wos oandörös onzühn, woil dü konn joa jötzt nöch oinfoch so of'n Tösch tonzn woil sie hot joa nö Hosö on!  
  
Kirk: Ja stimmt... aber im Puff gibt's doch bestimmt jee Menge Sachen, die sich kaufen könnte!  
  
Scotty: Koufn?  
  
Kirk: Ja, von meiner Brille, die ich verkauft habe.  
  
Scotty: Ochso... ober sü hot dönn doch nur 20 Dollar...  
  
Kirk: Nee, sie kriegt dann- *rechnet an den Fingern* Oh... irgendwie kommen wir mit 100 Dollar nich weit...  
  
Scotty: Jone?  
  
Kirk: Hat jemand von euch nicht noch 'ne Oma, die uns was leihen könnte?  
  
Chekov: Jar... aber die kehnen mich noch garrnicht... ich geh mal frragen... beamen sie mich rrunter Mrr. Scotty! *beamt weg* Jar, jetzt bin ich auf derr Errde... *geht gelangweilt weg*  
  
Kirk: Naja, und wir können ja auch schon mal rausgehen und uns umschauen- *macht die Luke auf*  
  
Chekov: *steht vor der Luke* Challo Captain, ich bin wiederr da!  
  
Kirk: Ou... äh... hallo!  
  
Chekov: Ich chaben Geld mitgebracht, reichen Million Dollar?  
  
Kirk: Joa...  
  
Pille: Dann gehen wir jetzt in'n Puff!  
  
Kirk: Yay!  
  
Scotty: Üch nöhm mür noch wos zu noschn müt... *klemmt Kühschrank unter seinen Arm*  
  
Alle folgen entnervt Kirk und Pille, die Hand in Hand die Straße entlanghüpfen und 'Role, role, role your boat' singen.  
  
Pille: Los Spock! Mitsingen!  
  
Spock: *hört sich das Lied eine Weile an* Captain.  
  
Kirk: Ja?  
  
Spock: Ich... ich verstehe n-  
  
Pille: *fängt wieder an zu singen* Role role role your boat!  
  
Spock: Ich verstehne nicht... den... *verzweifelt an Pille* der... die... also...  
  
Kirk+alle anderen: Ja! Ist schon gut! Es ist alles gut Spock!  
  
Sulo: Oh, eine nackte Flau!  
  
Chekov: Jarrr! Nackte Frrrau!  
  
Sulo: Blödel Lusse!  
  
Chekov: Du wiedercholst diech. Horr auf diech zu wiedercholen!  
  
Sulo: Ou shit!  
  
Chekov: *schlägt Sulo in die Fresse*  
  
Kirk: Noch 'ne nackte Frau! Noch 'ne nackte Frau!  
  
Sulo: Und da ist Uhula!  
  
Scotty: *sabber* Öhöhöhö Uhura höhöhöö!  
  
Kirk: Scotty... äh...  
  
Scotty: *kichert und kullert weg*  
  
Chekov: Captain, lass uns Wale fangen! *merkt, dass in dem Satz kein 'R' vorkam* Lass uns Walerrrrr fangerrrrrn! Damit wirrrr Errrrde rrrrrretten könnenrrrrr!  
  
Spock: *schlägt singenden Pille K.O.* Captain, ich kapier den Inhalt des Liedes nicht.  
  
Kirk: Schön, wir gehen jetzt erstmal in den Bus, nech Spock? Dann musst du auch noch diesen Punk da ermorden.  
  
Spock: ... *hebt Augenbraue* ... ...in den Bus?!  
  
Bus: *hubt*  
  
Kirk: Ja siehste, der Bus!  
  
Spock: *wimmert und wünschst sich er wäre wieder tot*  
  
Chekov: Ahr Captain, ich und Uhura gehen wiederr auf Schiff zuruck und Scotty und Piele, die mussen irrgendwie Wasserrtanks besorrgen und ich muss ja noch Atomkraftwerk cholen! Tschuß!  
  
Kirk: Okay tschüß. Komm Spock.  
  
Wal: *schreit*  
  
Kirk: *spingt Spock vor Schreck auf den Schoß*  
  
Wal: Hallo, ich bin derr Wal, ich fahrre mit dem Bus!  
  
Spock: *wimmer* Captain...  
  
Wal: Ich bin ein Wal und chabe einen rrussischen Akzent und komischerrweise auch die selbe Stimme wie Chekov! *quiek* Ich bin eine Erscheinung, nurr damit du's weißt!  
  
Spock: *bekommt Kopfschmerzen*  
  
Wal: Har, schön! Ihrr musst da hin fahrren, zum Aquadrrom oder wie das auch immerr cheißt!  
  
Spock: Aquadrom...?  
  
Wal: Jar, da musst ihrr schwimmen gehn!  
  
Spock: Ist das Aquadrom nicht abgerissen worden?  
  
Kirk: Ja...  
  
Wal: Nein, das gibt's immernoch.  
  
Kirk: Ehrlich?  
  
Wal: Ja, aber das wird jetzt umgebaut...  
  
Kirk: Kuhl! Woll'n wir mal wieder zum Aquadrom fahren??  
  
Wal: Ja, wenn's das noch gibt...  
  
Spock: Gah! Du hast doch eben gesagt-  
  
Wal: Auf jeden Fall musst ihrr dann die Wale rreten-  
  
Kirk: Hatten wir gerade vor!  
  
Wal: Ou... okay... tschuß!  
  
Kirk: Jetzt sind wir auch schon da. Ey, wo's eigentlich Pille?  
  
Spock: Den hab ich K.O. geschlagen.  
  
Pille: *kommt plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen* Ahahahahahahaaaaaa! Hallo Jim! Hallo Spock! So, ich muss jetzt auch wieder zum Schiff zurück - ha , ich nehm Taxi! *schreit* Taxiii!  
  
Spock: Äh...  
  
Pille: *steigt ins Taxi, das mit quietschenden Reifen verschwindet*  
  
Kirk: Tja äh, na los Spock! Wir gehn mal zum Walbecken. *brüllt ins Becken* Hallo Waaaaaaal!!!  
  
Wal: *quiek* Muh.  
  
Kirk: So Wal, wie heißt du denn?  
  
Wal: Mäh.  
  
Kirk: Spock, mess mal seine Gedanken und stell fest, dass er schwanger ist.  
  
Spock: Das ist ein Männchen Captain.  
  
Wal: Hoo, hierr sind zwei Wale, falls du's noch nicht gemerrkt chast! Das eine is'n Weibchen, weil's schwanger is und ich bin das Mähnchen und ich bin nicht schwanger!  
  
Spock: *völlig überzeugt* Du bist ein Wal. Du kannst nicht sprechen.  
  
Wal: Ich heiß George und das ist...  
  
Kirk: Gracy.  
  
Wal: Ja genau! Und den anderen Fisch ist Gracy und die's schwanger! Tschuß! *taucht unter*  
  
Kirk: Gut gemacht Spock.  
  
Spock: Ähm...  
  
Kirk: Hier haste 'ne Plastiktüte, pack die Wale da mal rein.  
  
Sie klauen die Wale und gehen wieder zum Schiff.  
  
Scotty: Hoallo Cöptn! Öch hob nö tollö Üdö, wü wür dos mochn könn'n, dömit das Schöff wüdo flügt!  
  
Chekov: Wirr mussen diese komischen Krristalle da aufladen mit Atomkrraftwerrk! Iech mahch dahs! Oh, da kommt derr blode Sulo mit Hubschrrauberr!  
  
Hubschrauber: *Flubb, flubb, flubb, flubb...*  
  
Chekov: Sulo, mach Glasplatte rrein!  
  
Pille: Das ist kein Glas.  
  
Chekov: Wahs iest dahs dehn?  
  
Pille: Durchsichtiges Aluminium.  
  
Cekov: Oh... ach egal! Okay, tschuß! *haut ab*  
  
Kirk: Und was machen wir jetzt?  
  
Pille: Wir könn'n ja nochmal unser Lied singen!  
  
Kirk+Pille: *singen wieder 'Role, role, role your boat'*  
  
Spock: Captain... Dr. McCoy...  
  
Pille: *schreit Spock ins Ohr* Wheeee!  
  
Chekov: Challo! Iech melkde mich uber Kommunikatorr! Ahhhhhhr! Ich werrde verrfolgt! Lass miech los du bloderr Mann! *schlägt um sich* Beamt mich choch! *wird weggebeamt* So, ich bin wiederr da! Ich chab Atomkrraftwerrk!  
  
Kirk: Alles klar, dann fliegen wir wieder zurück!  
  
Sie fliegen zurück in die Zukunft. Oder Gegenwart... oder... Vergangenheit...  
  
Kirk: *schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht Marti McFly mit Doc Brown vorbeifliegen* Oh... ein fliegender Delorien... so einen hab ich seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen...  
  
Sulo: Die Sonde blockielt alle Systeme! Ich hab keine Kontlolle übel das Schiff! Wil stülzen ins Meel!  
  
Kirk: Los Scotty, Wale freilassen!  
  
Wale: *platsch*  
  
Kirk: *seufz* Hach ja... sie sind frei...  
  
Frau: Jaa...  
  
Kirk: Hey, wer sind sie denn?!  
  
Frau: Ich bin's! Ähm... *hat ihren Namen vergessen* Die blonde Frau! Der die Wale gehören!  
  
Kirk: *erinnert sich* Oh! *nicht wirklich* Äh... hallo! Toll!  
  
Admiral: *gelangweilt* Die Sonde ist abgehaaaaun... jaaa...  
  
Wal: *singt und quiekt*  
  
Chekov: Sulo, halt die Frresse!  
  
Sulo: Das ist del Wal!  
  
Chekov: Oh...  
  
Kirk: *schwimm, schwimm* Role, role, role your boat...  
  
Wal: *singt mit*  
  
Pille: Und jetzt mal im Kanon! Ich und Jim, wir könn'n das!  
  
Kirk+Pille+Wal: *singen schrecklich schief*  
  
Spock: *ertrinkt*  
  
END! 


End file.
